


Little Pleasures

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired by Fanart, Lollipops, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: Taemin and Jongin share a lollipop.





	Little Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday taemin! inspired by [this amazing fan art](https://ka1tae.tumblr.com/post/163096741970/hot-pink-lollipop-hot-pink-lips).

Jongin always takes it slowly when Taemin offers him candy. They almost never have enough time to do this, but there's no rush, really, when every moment together feels like it continues from the one that came before. They've been here a while, and Jongin's lips are sticky-pink and wet, stained red at the pouting curve of his lower lip where the sucker rests, unfinished, dissolving under the careful sweep of his tongue.

"You look like you're wearing lip gloss," Taemin says lazily, smiling in his voice if not on his face, and Jongin sticks the tip of his stained tongue out in reply before he returns the smile. His teeth are pink, too.

Taemin leans back with the weight of Jongin balanced on his hips. It's an easy warmth, Jongin between his thighs, his t-shirt hiked up enough to feel the uncomfortable gouge of Jongin's jeans against his ribcage. They'll have to move eventually, but before that he'll probably lose the feeling in his lower half, and that's okay, too. Wouldn't be the first time; certainly won't be the last.

Taemin feeds it to him, watching the white paper stick between his fingers grow damp. He takes it away a few times to put it in his own mouth, sucking on it slowly, twirling it against the back of his teeth, not quite looking at anything in particular but feeling the burn of Jongin's stare on him anyway.

Eye contact always disrupts the moments like these, the ones where they're toeing the line instead of crossing it outright. Taemin's impulse control is impeccable until Jongin's eyes catch his—demanding undivided attention, or satisfaction, or sometimes both. It's a battle he always loses, not that he really tries to win very often when Jongin's involved. 

So Taemin delays the inevitable, watching the flat disc of sugar disappear into the divot of a hollowed cheek, the corner of Jongin's mouth dimpling, punctuated with a smacking noise too exaggerated to be unintentional. 

It's getting late. Taemin thinks it, and without saying anything aloud Jongin's pushing back on his heels to help Taemin up, sucker still clenched between his teeth. He smooths Taemin's shirt against his waist with a practiced palm and holds him there as Taemin stands, swaying, his feet full of pins and needles. He leans into Jongin for a moment, relinquishing the lollipop into Jongin's custody in favor of massaging his poor ankles. Practice is going to suck tonight.

Jongin throws away the stick and wipes his fingers on Taemin's jeans.

"Hey," Taemin protests, elbowing him away. "Fuck you, these are new. I think."

Jongin grins at Taemin from behind his hand and destroys the last of it with a loud, decisive crunch. 

"Gotta run," Jongin says, still chewing. "Text me?" His breath smells like cherry and his mouth is sweet with it, and for a brief moment, so is Taemin's.

"Yeah," Taemin says. "Later."

Taemin's still got the wrapper in his back pocket. He'll find it there later, after Jongin leaves, and he'll fold it into a tiny square and tuck it away with the rest of them.


End file.
